


Appreciation

by PipMer



Series: Parties [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sherlock appreciates John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way to avoid incurring the wrath of Sherlock Holmes is by impressing him.   Takes place immediately after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/557982">Surviving Surprising Sherlock Holmes</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> These events take place immediately after [Surviving Surprising Sherlock Holmes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/557982). You'll want to read that one first so you know what's going on. To get the full effect, start at the beginning of the [Parties](http://archiveofourown.org/series/29032) series.

Sherlock stood in the doorway staring at the crowd of people in his flat, mouth hanging open.  He certainly hadn’t been expecting _this._ He turned an irritated glare on John, preparing to eviscerate him with scathing comments about _sentiment,_ when he paused at the look of trepidation on his partner’s face.  His features immediately softened. 

 

“John.  You continue to surprise me.  Delightfully so.  No one has ever succeeded in keeping a secret from me before.  However did you manage it?”

 

John’s stance relaxed as he let out a small breath of relief.  “I… er… couldn’t use my phone, my laptop or my regular email account since you’d be able to get into all of those.  So I set up a secret gmail account and used Mrs. Hudson’s laptop to send out invites to everybody.  I set it up for the weekend following your birthday so you’d have no reason to be suspicious.  Then I waited to do all the preparations until you had left for the lab.”

 

Sherlock’s eyes glittered predatorily as he stepped into John’s personal space.  The corner of his mouth quirked in a small smile as he leaned ever closer.  John gulped, forcing himself not to flee in the presence of Sherlock’s intense focus.  He was about to say something when his partner spoke first.

 

Sherlock breathed, "Brilliant."


End file.
